


Ruffled Mind, Restless Pillow

by Raynidreams



Category: Sense8
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala can't sleep. Niether can Riley.</p><p> </p><p>Title comes from: <i>A ruffled mind makes a restless pillow, </i> ― Charlotte Brontë</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled Mind, Restless Pillow

The covers were an irritant around her thighs. The ceiling fan wafted only warm air over her hot skin. And the music, quiet at first, had begun to thud, setting her heartbeat rocketing; a stimulant to her flushed body. 

Kala groaned.

She pushed her face deeper into her pillow, and then rolled onto her back to discover Riley sat up beside her in bed. Tears had left tracks down the other woman's face. From the redness of her eyes, she'd been crying for some time.

The wave of electro beats amplified deafeningly. 

For a breath, Riley glanced at her without seeing her, and then she started. Her eyes wide when she opened up her mouth to speak. Kala stalled her with a hand, palm up, fingers gently curved into a message of calm. She then used the same hand to gesture to Riley's headset. The other woman smiled tentatively. She pulled them off, offering them over. Kala took them. But instead of fitting them over her own ears, she lay her head down, leaving the headset in a loop between them, making it clear that she wanted them to share. She then pulled the sheets tidily over their legs.

Riley's brow furrowed. Shortly thereafter, understanding making her face shine. Moving softly, she snuggled down to Kala's level. Their foreheads met across the pillow with the music between them. Noses touching. The contours of their eyebrows curved into a near apex point to arch away - the shape of wings of birds in flight. Content, Kala felt them both relax. Their hands seeking and finding one another. And slowly, the music descended into comforting white noise. She smiled at the faint caress of fingertips tracing her knuckles. Soon, they both slept.


End file.
